<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like it when you smile, it's cute by mytenmonthslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409208">i like it when you smile, it's cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove'>mytenmonthslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwon never for once thinks a customer is in the right. He might reconsider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>jaywontingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like it when you smile, it's cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw// mild cursing? </p><p>we get so much jaywon content and this little idea nestled in my head since yesterday and wanted to get out ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)</p><p>hope you have fun reading this little, fluffly piece ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☕☕☕</p><p>Jungwon groans in pain as he leans over the counter. Just twenty minutes until the end of his eight hour shift. Until freedom.</p><p>He couldn't wait. Honestly whoever thought standing eight hours a day on your feet is fine, <em>fuck you.</em></p><p>“Uhm, I think my order got messed up,” are the last words Jungwon wants to hear and still, they were being said because fate really messed his life up, and he can't believe he needs to have a full time job while studying medicine just to pay the bills. </p><p>He can't remember the reason he turned down those entertainment companies all the time but it sure as hell seems like a mistake now. </p><p>However he's a big boy, in a slightly smaller body, and puts on his perfectly fake costumer smile and turns around. He ignores the little gulp he took because even while a mask is obscuring his face the guy looks nice.</p><p>Like nice, <em>nice</em>.</p><p>Totally Jungwon's type of nice.</p><p>While he looks as he came straight out of a gothic novel, wow. </p><p>His piercing black eyes are staring at him and Jungwon's smile slips, as he registers that he was caught staring. Fantastic. “How may I help you, Sir,” he says with an even voice, loving the way he never looses his composure.</p><p>The last minutes don't count in his book. Only god can judge him, not hot boys coming after his personal hell week (it's their exam week where one comes after another) and nearly done shift. </p><p>“I wanted coconut milk not normal,” he says and points towards his cup. It looks unused and confuses Jungwon. “How do you know,” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching up his nose cutely. He doesn't see the other waver a second, perplexed by his cute behavior. </p><p>“It's written on it,” the guy continues and Jungwon feels his ears burning hot. He tries to ignore the giggling in the background, knowing Sunoo and Niki were probably listening in. He's gonna beat them up later. “Ah,” he says lamely and bites on his lips, frustrated.</p><p>Where did cool, composed Jungwon go?</p><p>“I'm intolerant so I would appreciate it if you could make me a new one.” Jungwon nods and goes to to take the wrong drink off of him. Nearly spilling everything on the floor when their fingers accidentally brushed and he turns around to silently scream at his clumsy self. He is, in no way, shape or form, a fourteen year old anime girl. </p><p>
  <em>Get yourself together, Yang Jungwon! </em>
</p><p>Silently he makes the new cup, cursing his coworkers and friends who conveniently were missing. “Your name,” Jungwon tries to sneakily find out the others name, hoping to be more smooth than he feels. </p><p>“Jay.” From the laughter in the other guy's voice, <em>Jay</em>, he wasn't doing a great job. Well, it's fine he won't see Jay ever again anyway.</p><p>Jungwon tries not to look too disappointed at that. </p><p>Politely, with both hands, he hands over the other his drink and watches him leave waving and a probably disarming smile that he couldn't see through the mask.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck Covid too.</em>
</p><p>Jungwon is still in his dreamy thoughts and cleaning the tables, when a pair of ripped jeans come into his view. Slowly he blinks up and comes face to face with the charming stranger.</p><p>“Hey,” he greets, eyes turning into crescents when Jungwon drops his cloth and hits his head on the table on the way up. He whines pitifully and massages the spot. “There was something wrong with my drink,” Jay continues as if Jungwon didn't loose the last of his dignity right in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Huh</em>,” he responds dumbly, searching in his head if he did anything wrong, but was pretty sure he made the drink right that time around.</p><p>“Your number was nowhere to be found,” he says confidently, even winking at Jungwon and he's sure the other had a cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>Jungwon gasps at the audacity of the other. And alright, maybe he's a bit impressed. </p><p>And he also turns bright red because it's been a long time since someone he was interested in, actually reciprocated it.</p><p>“Hmm,” Jay continues, thinking playfully as if Jungwon isn't having a mental breakdown in front of him. The laughter of his friends is just the icing on the cake of the disaster that is his life. “How about I take you out, it could be your compensation,” he suggest slyly and Jungwon never for once in his life met someone so bold nor confident. </p><p>Either a dumb Gryffindor or a wolf in Slytherin clothing.</p><p>Jungwon should stop thinking about Harry Potter references every time he gets flustered.</p><p>So he glances down because he wants the other to know he's not as easy as he might look like right now and sees the twitchy hands of the other. It makes him smile because it shows he isn't the only one affected.</p><p>Apparently it also makes his filter disappear into thin air, <em>puff gone</em>.  </p><p>“Only if it counts as a date,” he splutters with all the courage he can muster and smiles brightly when he sees Jays ears turn a pretty, bright pink slowly.</p><p>“Of course,” he agrees immediately and holds his phone out for him. Jungwon, getting it for once, quickly types his number in and puts an <em>A</em> before so he turns up at first place. Jays eyes crinkle when he sees it.</p><p>“<em>Jungwon</em>,” he repeats his name, softly and honestly, Jungwon likes how it sounds out of Jay's mouth.</p><p>He could get used to it.</p><p>“I'm gonna write you.” He puts his phone away and runs his hand through his black hair. Jungwon probably shouldn't stare so shamelessly but he does it anyway. </p><p>“Yeah you better,” he retorts with a snort and content how he slowly finds his own groove back. Jay should know he isn't a blabbering mess on normal days, he just caught him at a bad time.</p><p>Jays eyes widen for a second at the cheeky remark but then he finds a new spark in them. And Jungwon isn't so sure anymore. “I would never.” Then he winks again and blows him a kiss. Jay goes out of the door, hips swinging.</p><p>And of course Jungwon has been staring until he couldn't catch a glimpse of the black coat anymore. He sighs loudly and starts to clean the tables with new energy. Jungwon turns a blind eye to his friends teasing as he closes the shop and ignores the beating of his heart and how embarrassingly fast he reaches for his phone as it starts to vibrate.</p><p>xxx-xxx-xxx:</p><p>
  <em>is this jungwon, the adorable barista? I think he has something I miss. </em>
</p><p>Jungwon reads the messages with a silly smile, not even registering the cold air as his feet automatically bring him to his train station.</p><p>xxx-xxx-xxx:</p><p>
  <em>it might be my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha too much? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>sorry, you're just so cute I'm trying to win you over before we meet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>is it working?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ah shit are<strong> you</strong> working??? sorry, I didn't mean to bother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>write me when you can, x jay</em>
</p><p>Jungwon doesn't care that the grandmother two seats away is watching him like a hawk when he starts to giggle and excitedly types an answer.</p><p>to jay (my heart thief?) :</p><p>
  <em>I guess if it's missing we need to meet fast~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you, you're kinda cute too </em>
</p><p>jay (my heart thief?) :</p><p>
  <em>KINDA?? YAH!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i think we really need to meet soon, i can't believe i'm just kInDa cute</em>
</p><p>Jungwon laughs aloud, feeling giddy and relaxed. Totally unusual for him after a long shift. And he thinks that yes, teasing Jay could start to become his new favorite hobby.</p><p>☕☕☕</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, hopefully it made you smile. leave me a comment if you'd like ~ </p><p>stay happy, heathy and kind! share your thoughts with the boys and try to vote on sma for enhypen roty. remember youre always loved ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡</p><p>(also the title is pretty ironic since they won't see each other smile until the date hhhh)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>